


Time to Ourselves

by Krovski



Series: Beacons of the Heart [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Interspecies Relationship(s), Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski
Summary: Fiona finds a lot more than she was expecting while looking for her missing friend.
Relationships: May Marigold/Ciel Soleil, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Series: Beacons of the Heart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624930
Kudos: 9





	Time to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in just a few days. Fastest one yet.
> 
> I don't know if this ship is taken, but I'm referring to May and Ciel's as "Clear Skies" for now.

Fiona closed the door behind her, annoyed at yet another failed attempt to locate her friend. Over twenty minutes of searching the manor had yielded no results, only dead ends. It wasn’t like she could ask for directions; 1) everyone was back in the lobby enjoying Miss Schnee’s endorsement party for Robyn’s reelection campaign, and 2) she had no idea where May had gone. She disappeared after getting into an altercation that forced security to get involved _again_. This particular bout involved her cousin Henry, who wasn’t even invited and only showed up to “have a good time,” which pissed May off something awful. She confronted him, one thing led to another, and Henry slapped her, stunning the guests silent.

She was about to strike back before the chief of security Ciel Soleil interfered and ordered Henry to be removed from the premises. Joanna did the honors, and Fiona could hear May’s teeth grinding as she watched him being hauled away. Then she stomped off, Ciel following to make sure she didn’t do anything rash, and that was the last anyone had seen either of them. Robyn assured her wife that their friend would be alright, but Fiona’s concern grew when she tried texting May and received no response. That left only one other option, which led the sheep faunus to where she was now… lost and mildly ornery.

_I know this place is big, but c’mon._

Fiona put her hands on her hips, considering just calling it and making her way back to the party, until she noticed the faint outline of another door in a corner at the end of the hallway. A secret room, perhaps? The thought tickled her adventure bone, her mind racing with ideas. How many people knew about it? Why did it even exist? Then she remembered that Jacques was the worst slaver who ever lived, not to mention a terrible husband and father, so it made sense that Willow and her kids would need someplace to hide away from him. Still, she’d already come this far in her search, so what was one more door?

 _Okay, last one,_ she promised herself while making her way over to it.

Every part of it was painted the same white color as the walls, rendering it almost unnoticeable to the naked eye. It lacked any sort of panels or casings like all the others, and the hinges were tiny. There was a keyhole, but no knob or handle, just a square button that didn’t budge when she tried pressing it. Locked.

 _Well, I tried,_ the faunus turned around and was about to walk away when a noise reached her ears that made her freeze. _What was that?_

Then she heard it again; a muffled moan… coming from the secret room. Not only that, but her nose scrunched when it caught a whiff of a strong odor, which she followed and found to be emanating from the keyhole; sweat and… musk?

_No… no way. Are they really?_

Her insatiable curiosity got the better of her, and thus Fiona carefully approached the door once more and knelt in front of it. Placing her hands on its cool surface, she leaned in, bringing one eye close to the keyhole to peek inside, and what she saw caused said eye to widen, and then a second later she gasped when her brain finally registered it.

There was a decently sized desk along the back wall, where a mirror sat on one end and some sort of bag on the other, but it’s what was in front of the extravagant furniture that caught her attention first and totally.

May was reclining in a wooden chair comfortably, naked save for her gray dress shirt that hung open with the sleeves rolled up, small breasts and flat stomach on full display. Her lidded eyes fluttered as she stared at the ceiling with a look of joyful bliss while Ciel’s head rapidly bobbed between her bare, athletic legs. The security chief's hands were bound behind her back by an orange cloth (May’s scarf?), and she was still wearing most of her usual articles save for her top and blue skirt, revealing her white undergarments that complimented her mocha skin quite nicely. How her beret managed to stay on her head as she took May’s member into her mouth over and over again was anathema to Fiona.

 _How long has_ _**this** _ _been going on?_ the faunus asked herself, but at the same time she couldn’t help but be entranced by the erotic displ- _The hell am I doing?!_

She should just leave and let them finish their business and forget she ever saw this. It was wrong for her to peep; she should just go right now…

“Ohhh _yeahh_ ,” May purred.

Right…

“Just like that...”

Now…

“Can’t get enough… _mm_ , of my cock, can you?”

…

…

...however…

Robyn’s campaign duties had kept her so busy lately that she and Fiona hadn’t had time to truly satisfy their urges and desires in a fulfilling way, and with every slurp of Ciel’s lips and pleased hum from May the itchy tingle in the faunus’s nethers grew to unbearable levels. Add on top of that the fact that she was already nettled from having to come all this way and waste so much time, needless to say, she was _very_ pent up and in desperate need of an outlet right here and _now!_

She looked back the way she came, finding the hallway still empty, and she couldn’t hear anyone even close to her vicinity. Throwing caution to the wind, she returned to gazing through her functional peephole... while two of her fingers started slowly tracing up and down the edges of her zipper.

“Oooh-kay, that’s enough,” May abruptly pushed Ciel off her rod, her eyes alight with impishness. “You’re not getting me off _that_ easy.”

The transwoman practically jumped up from her seat, hauling the chief up with her. She then hooked her thumbs under the band of Ciel’s underwear and _ripped_ them off, wadding them into a ball and holding it up to her face.

“Open wide.”

Ciel did as she was told, and then her mouth was stuffed with moist, torn cloth. May then kicked the chair off to the side and bent her toy over the desk rather forcefully, her hat falling off in the process. Ciel’s cheek pressed into the wood as May loomed over her and began rubbing her glistening dick along the petite woman’s crack, her testes listing back and forth as she did.

Fiona quietly undid her zipper and slid her fingers down her underwear, but went no further, waiting.

“You took my chance to put him in his place,” May derided, reveling in her control over the officer. “Typical Atlas ‘professionals’, always interfering in others’ business, taking what you want when you want…”

She then pressed one hand onto the chief’s back and used her other to prod her penis against Ciel’s cunt. Fiona held her breath, her heart beating like a drum.

“So take _this._ ”

SQUELCH

“ _MMMMPHH!_ ”

Ciel’s back arched, and thanks to the mirror, Fiona could see her eyes go wide as saucers as May bore into her. Her crescent opened to welcome the intruding phallus inch by inch until the bluenette’s nuts were resting on her vulva. At the same time, the sheep faunus inserted her fingers halfway into her twat, covering her mouth to stifle her groan.

“ _Nnn_ -tight as ever,” May crooned, her dazed grin showing a hint of teeth. “And so hot and wet. Someone’s eager to get _fucked_.”

Ciel huffed through her nostrils, and when the transwoman planted her palms flat on the desk for support, she inhaled a lungful of air, relaxing her body for what was to come.

“But not as eager I am to fuck _you_.”

And fuck her she did, pumping her hips like a piston, setting a rhythm immediately. Every thrust came with a smack of her hips against the dark-skinned girl’s ass. May knew no mercy, drilling into her toy with reckless abandon, and Ciel took it like a champ, her eyes rolling back as ecstasy overtook her. All she could do was lie there and take the dick as it thundered into her slavering pussy repeatedly.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

“Yeah, _take it_ ,” the bluenette growled as she feverishly pummeled the girl below her. “Take my cock, you Atlesian _bitch!_ ”

The peeping sheep got tunnel vision, focusing squarely on the mesmerizing sight unfolding in front of her. From her current position, she could see up and between their legs, directly at her friend’s shaft plunging in and out of Ciel’s sopping sex, her honey trickling off May’s swinging balls.

“This’ll… _ah_ , t-teach you to… mind your _oh_ -own business… _nnff…_ ”

_So… hot..._

A fire was rising in Fiona’s belly that refused to be ignored. Biting her lip, she slid her digits into her folds as deep as she could and then started humping her own hand. This was wrong on so many levels and she didn’t give a single fuck! The flame needed to be quenched, so to help it along she conjured pictures of Robyn, her wife, her mate, in her mind’s eye, nude and fingering her the same way she was doing to herself.

 _It’s working… almost… there,_ she was about to add a third finger when a loud grunt jolted her back to reality.

“Fucking... _OH_ ,” May's movements were becoming faster and more desperate. “I’m gonna cum!”

She pulled out of Ciel, who spat out her gag and then swiftly prostrated herself before May again. The transwoman then grasped the sides of her partner’s head before shoving her tool back into the latter’s open mouth. With a guttural groan, May came strongly down Ciel’s waiting gullet, every spurt of hot spunk swallowed tastefully.

GULP, GULP, GULP...

_They’re done? Dammit, I was so close!_

The heat had already faded into a smoldering ember and she fought the urge to scream in frustration. But then something peculiar happened; after her penis was released, May untied Ciel’s wrists, allowing the brunette to pull up the chair again. The taller of the two sat on it first and then allowed the smaller girl to settle on her lap, holding her close.

“Thank you,” May breathed out, pecking her lover on her cheek.

“You’re welcome,” Ciel leaned back against her, gently gripping the arms wrapped around her middle. “I know how you get when you’re pent up for too long.”

_Her and me both._

“No, I mean… thanks for that, yes, but also for stepping in earlier. I know I need to control my anger better, but I’m glad you’re here to reign me in before I do things I’ll regret later.”

There was a tenderness in May’s voice that Fiona, and few others, had seldom ever heard her use. And the way they looked at and touched each other now that the fun was over… were they… together-together?

A warm, content smile formed on Ciel’s face. “I wouldn’t be a good girlfriend if I let you get into trouble.”

_Well, that answers that._

“Nor would I if I dragged you into it constantly,” the bluenette blew a lock of hair out of her face. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. These things take time; we just have to stick with it, alright?”

“Yeah, alright, and speaking of time, I’m pretty sure ours is up.”

Ciel checked her wristwatch and nodded. “Right, let’s get moving.”

“Hey,” May smirked and drew her girlfriend into a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 _Aww,_ _how cute._

Whoever would’ve guessed that May would end up with an Atlesian? Knowing the rogue Marigold’s rough history with her elitist family, it was safe to assume that she wasn’t ready to make their relationship known yet, and Ciel seemed to be very patient and understanding with her, so good on them.

The pair stood and May began rummaging through the bag, producing a small stack of vanilla-scented wipes, a fresh pair of panties, and breath mints, all of which she handed to Ciel. As they began cleaning and redressing themselves, Fiona suddenly remembered where she was and what she tried to do out in the open. In a moment of panic, she withdrew her fingers with a shiver, zipped up her trousers, and then elected to hide behind the drapes of the nearest window right as they exited their temporary abode.

“Don’t forget to lock it,” Ciel said.

“I never do,” May stated.

SHUCK-CLINK

 _They have a key_ _?_ the gears started turning in Fiona’s head, briefly wondering how often they banged in this mansion until one lightbulb after another turned on as she formed a nefarious scheme. _P_ _erfect._

“If Robyn asks, I’ll be outside,” May smooched her lover’s forehead, right on her gold marking. “Bye, babe.”

“Goodbye.”

The pair parted ways, heading in opposite directions. Fiona pursued her friend, her light feet allowing her to sneak up behind May without being heard. She stalked her until she was close enough to tap her on her shoulder.

“Huh?” the rogue turned around, startled. “Fiona?”

“Hey, May~,” the faunus singsonged, looking as innocent as possible. “Whatcha doin’?

“Oh, I was just on my way to the gardens to get some air after… you know.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure I do,” she tapped her finger against her chin in mock-thought. “Are you referring to what happened with your cousin, or you and Miss Soleil, how should I put this, _dressing each other down_ a few minutes ago _?_ ”

May’s jaw went slack in shock and horror, her face flushed scarlet. “No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did, by accident, mind you. You vanished and had me worried sick.”

“S-Sorry about that, but Fi, listen, Ciel and I aren’t-”

“Ready to let other people know, I understand,” she made a motion of locking her lips shut. “Your secret is safe with me… on one condition.”

The taller woman sighed in defeat. “And that is?”

Fiona extended her hand, palm up. “Gimme that key.”

The human raised an eyebrow, but when the faunus’s brows furrowed, she got the message. “Okay, just remember to give it to one of the house staff before leaving so they know to clean the place up.”

“Gotcha,” the key landed in her grasp and she giggled while bouncing in place. “Thanks, see ya later.”

“Have fun,” May watched her friend disappear around the nearest corner, shaking her head with a chuckle before continuing on her merry way.

Fiona held the sacred item tightly as she jogged back the way she came, windows and drapes almost blurring by. She was panting for breath but smiling brightly, anticipation and excitement coursing through her veins. Her shoes slid across the pristine floor with a squeak as she rounded another bend, only to then collide with something warm that smelled not only good but distinct, olive meeting violet when she looked up.

“There you are, sweetie,” Robyn exhaled in relief. “You were gone for quite a while. Were you lost?”

“Yes, siree,” the inferno in her core reignited now that she was close to her wife again, her lust for her beautiful, strong, confident, and smoking hot mate already consuming her from within.

_Bast, I need her **now!**_

“So you didn’t find May, then?”

“Oh, I sure did,” Fiona then lifted the key and dangled it in front of the tanned blonde’s perplexed face. “But also something _much_ better.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see,” she grabbed Robyn by her wrist and pulled her along as she took off again, and neither were seen again at the party that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> #happyhuntressesneedmorelove  
> #cielneedstocomeback


End file.
